


What's the Meaning of Forever?

by hybridvampire



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bella Swan Bashing, Genderbending, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imprinting (Twilight), Jakeward, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampires, some cussing, twilight - Freeform, werewolf shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridvampire/pseuds/hybridvampire
Summary: Twilight Re-WriteTakes place during New Moon and onward..Julia stares at the man standing in a small hidden doorway across the plaza. The pull towards him is almost impossible to ignore. Then she remembers what the pixi like vampire said early on the very fast drive toward said plaza. If the humans see him he's dead. Dammit Edward why are you stupid!That last thought spurs Julia into action, running as fast as she can on her human legs, jumping into a very goddy fountain splashing anyone near as she desperately trying to get to him before it's too late.As she got closer and closer to him, Julia and Edward make eye contact for a split second. In that moment Julia and the tall vampire's lives changed forever.>>>>Summary is bound to change sporadically to whatever I think is best at the time lol forgive me
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan (past), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young, female Jacob black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny has been running around my head for YEARS now, so here it is lol.
> 
> Disclaimer Twilight and all the books are not mine at all.

Gravel and dust crunched as I drove my rabbit down the long dirt road towards my house. School as usual sucked ass today, and was especially taxing since I've been having to hide from Sam's little group of wild boys who seem to not get the hint that I want nothing to do with them and whatever gang shit there taking part in. The sad part is, I used to be friends with some of the guys. Paul, Embry and I used to be pretty close before Sam came along and recruited them. They cut their hair and got these strange tattoos on their shoulders. I miss those guys.. but I'm really not into doing whatever the hell they do. 

As I came out of my thoughts, I'd realized that I'd finally made it back to my house. Parking my bike near the garage, I jogged to the front door and pushed it open gently with my foot. I tossed my backpack onto the couch for when I do my homework later tonight. I heard rummaging in the kitchen down the hall, my dad probably getting an afternoon snack or a beer to be more realistic.

"Heya dad what's happening" I pounced up behind him, hoping to give him a little scare. By now I should know that I won't ever scare the man with anything short of an actual emergency. He glanced over his shoulder from his spot by the fridge.

"Hey Jules, how was school today? You made sure to turn in your makeup work to your chemistry teacher right?" He turned his wheelchair towards me, though I semi dodged him and swiftly got into the fridge grabbing a pear and water bottle before turning back to face him. "I'm serious Julia if I get another call saying that your not doing your work, I'm taking away that stupid bike of yours." He said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. I roll my eyes and take a large bite of my pear.

"I am Dad I promise. It's kind of of hard to pay attention when people won't leave me alone.. I really am trying though.." I tell him sincerely, patting his shoulder. He grabs my hand and holds me near him.

"What do you mean? Are other students giving you a hard time Jules?" He asked me, his eyes narrowing.

"Not like that dad, it's just Paul, Quil and Embry.. They keep asking me over and over to go with them to talk to Sam Uley and I'm guessing to join whatever kind of club that they have. I've already told them that I'm not interested though, and really pissing me the hell off that they won't drop it." I growl out through clenched teeth, a sudden burst of rage coursing through me. It takes a few deep breaths for me to calm myself down before looking back to my dad. His gaze had softened and he released my wrist and looked over me fully.

"I thought you and those boys were friends? You all used to hang out quite a lot, that is until Bella came back into town. Hey maybe you should go on and hang out with them, just to see what they have to say huh? I'm sure it's not what you're thinking." Great leave it to my wisdom filled father to tell me to do the thing that I don't want to do. Ugh of course he said that. I might as well go over and see what's up, maybe it'll finally get them off of my back and I can start to actually focus on important things that aren't them and Bella with her new boyfriend. 

"Speaking of Bella, did you say what I told you to say? To stay away from that Cullen boy? Cause that whole family is bad news I tell you." Annd there it is, now he's gonna go off. Ever since she came back my dads been pushing me to rekindle my friendship with Bella, even though it's been years since we've really seen each other. I guess it sorta makes sense that he'd want me to spend some time with her, considering I don't really have any girl-friends on the Rez. She's nice and all from what I remember, but she is kind of clumsy and a little airheaded. But she’s my friend so I gotta be there for her.

"Yah I told her dad, but what I don't get is why? He didn't seem so bad when I saw him, he actually seemed like a gentleman. Also it's not really your place to say who Bella should be dating or not dad. Like I get it, being Charlie's best friend you want to look out for her, but still." I tell him off with my hip jutted out and leaning towards him. He got this annoyed look on his when I finished speaking. He sighs deeply and rolls backward towards the kitchen table and takes a large gulp of his beer.

"You don't understand it now, but soon you'll learn the secrets of our tribe and how the Cullen's tie into it.." He tells me softly, taking another sip of his beer before rolling out of the kitchen entirely and what I assume is his room or the living room to watch whatever's on the tv. Damn the old man and all his stupid secrets.. I'm 16 years old for crying out loud! I've lived my whole life on the reservation and hearing about these so-called secrets! I want to know what the hell is so special. Ugh now I got myself all riled up, greaatt. I stomp over to my bedroom and shut the door not so gently and jump onto my bed face first and huff into my dingy old pillow. I lay for what feels like maybe an hour before hearing some people's voices outside my window, I sit up to check who's out there but after looking there's no sign of anyone near the house. What the hell is going on? I swear I heard people out there..god what is going with me? First I’m getting angry at the smallest things and now I’m hearing things. I hope craziness doesn't run in the family. Before I can dwell on that I hear the landline go off in the hallway.Walking out of my room I see that my dad already got to it, I watch him for a sec before his eyes go wide and replies saying that he'd be over soon.

“What's going on?" I ask taking a few steps towards him, My dad rubs his face while taking a deep breath.

"Charlie just called saying Bella hasn't come home yet plus it's getting pretty late and wants some help looking for her. Go get the car started and we'll head over kay?" He volentells me to do it before rolling to his room to grab some things I assume. Bella's probably fine ugh, She's most likely with Cullen and doing whatever boyfriend and girlfriends do when they're together, which I don't necessarily want to think about. I grab the car keys and go outside to get the car started and wait for my dad to come out.

When dear ole dad finally wheels himself out of the house some 10 minutes later, which way the hell did it take him so long? Anyway I helped heave him into the car and throw his wheelchair into the back, I put the car into gear and sped off down the musty dirt road and off the rez towards the Swan residence. The drive wasn't very long, probably around 10, 15 minutes at the longest. 

As we traveled down the road, my mind started to wonder. What if something actually happened to Bella? I mean she's smart, or as smart as a junior can be, she should know not to worry Charlie and to the minimum know not to go roaming by herself, if that's the case that she is by herself. When we pulled up to Charlie's house I saw three police cars including Charlie's. After parking on the street and helping my dad back into his wheelchair, we met the Chief halfway up his driveway. The truck that was given to Bella was sitting in the driveway as if she was home, immediately sending off red flags in my head. So she's actually gone oh shit.

"Find any sign of her yet?" my dad asks the other man as they met.

"Nothing yet Billy, almost got the whole station lookin for her at this point.. Even called Dr. Cullen and asked if he'd seen her at all and told me she hadn't come over to their house today. Which is worrying me even more." The anxiety was fully clear on his face. Poor guy, first Bella runs away and breaks her leg and now just up and disappears on everyone. Need to get that girl a child leash or somethin damn. One of the other officers walked up to us and suggested we start searching the woods behind the house since it was mostly likely where Bella would've gone without her truck. In my opinion why would anyone just want to stroll the woods by themselves but whatever to each their own I guess. Charlie then pulled out a map from inside his car and started looking at all the trials that they could start going through. All of the sudden I heard footsteps crunching through the brush, though no one else seemed to notice, I turned towards the tree line and saw a large figure coming out of the trees.

"Look!" I shout, gaining everyone else's attention. 

Out from the shadows Sam Uley walks out carrying an unconscious Bella in his arms. Charlie's eyes widen in fear and sprints to the other man, a couple officers and I follow suit.

"She's fine, just asleep. Just found her lying there" Sam told Charlie as he passed Bella's body over to him. The Chief thanked Sam profusely and carried his daughter towards the house. I go to follow but a hand grabs me wrist and pulls me around. It's Sam, he's staring at me with furrowed brows and his lips tight. "I need to talk to you, you're a hard girl to get a hold of." His voice low and almost a growl. I tense up and try to wiggle my arm out of his vice like grip. 

"Sam. Let her go, it's not a good time right now. You can have your talk with her tomorrow, Alright?" I hear my dad's voice call out from where he is by the house. Sam rolled his and grunted before letting go of my wrist, I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back to where my dad was waiting. We both go up to the house, and see Charlie from the front door coming down the stairs. A few moments later a tired looking Bella jerkely walked down the stairs, tear tracks noticeable on her face.

“What the hell happened Bella? Walking around in the middle of the woods? Not letting anyone know where you are? I thought you were smarter than that Bell’s…” I stomp up to her as she reaches the bottom step. When she looked up at me I noticed that her eyes were clouded and dark circles appeared prominent on her face. “You worried us big time dude seriously…” I say as I hug her tightly. Bella’s arms wrap around me hesitantly and hugs me back loosely. We both pull away after a couple seconds, I push her to arms length away and stare at her sternly. “Seriously Bella what happened? You can talk to me..”

Bella took a deep breath before replying.

“Edward broke up with me…” Her voice is soft and weak. She glances down to the floor and wraps her arms around herself. “I don’t know why.. I thought we were fine and stable but he just came out of nowhere and told me he was leaving and dumped me..” More tears started flowing down her face and a choked sob escaped from her throat. A hot spike of anger and pity runs through my body. This bastard! What the fuck is wrong with him!? Dumping a girl and then leaves her in the middle of the woods defenceless.. Guess I know why my dad doesn’t like that family. Fucking inconsiderate assholes!

“Well to hell with him then! If he’s capable of doing that on a whim, then he doesn’t deserve you! You don’t need him anyways.” I yell out angrily. 

“I do need him…” Bella mutters out, her voice so quiet I almost missed what she said. I stare at her baffled, really? They’ve only been dating for a few months, there is no way she should be this attached to this guy. I guess I shouldn’t really have an opinion since I’ve never been in a relationship. “I’m tired.. Today isn’t my day I guess.... I’ll see you around Jules.” Bella said curtly before turning around and bounding up the stairs to her room.

“Ookayy, that was strange..” I whistle out, turning towards Charlie and my dad. 

“She just needs some time to process and get over him Julia. I’m sure Bella will be back to her old self in a couple weeks.” Charlie says softly, rubbing the back of his neck and cracking it making me wince. My dad agrees with him and tells me we should head home, since it was nearing 10:30 and I had school in the morning. 

The drive home was silent and uneventful. When we got back the the house I went straight to my room, but before I could close my door I heard my dad call for from the other room.

“Yah!” I shout from from doorway.

“Make Sure to talk to Sam tomorrow! There’s something you really need to know now!” He shouts back at me.

“Why can’t you just tell me? If it’s so important just tell me now?!” 

“It’s not really my place to tell, Sam and the others can explain much better than I can Julia, just trust me on this!” 

“Fine whatever.. See you in the morning dad!” I give one last shout before shutting my door and getting ready for bed. This talk better be worth it I swear all the secrets are really making me agitated...The last thoughts I had before drifting off into a semi-peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The .... is a time skip and the >>>>> is a POV change

The next morning I woke up feeling groggy and stiff, my muscles sore from what, I don’t know. My alarm background noise as I look around, feeling off for some reason. Getting up I turn off my alarm and start getting ready for school, baggy cargo shorts and a black oversized t-shirt and my worn work boots. I go to the bathroom to finish up the rest of my morning routine, brushing my teeth and rinsing with mouthwash as all people should do. I looked at myself to start on my long tangled hair when I noticed that my face kinda looked off. Leaning in closer to the mirror I began inspecting my whole face, my cheekbones looked more prominent and it seemed most of my baby face was gone, my cheeks and neck slimmer than I remember them looking like.

“What the hell..?” I whispered to myself as I took a step back to look at the rest of my body. Overall it seemed I looked thinner and more toned. My arms and thighs especially looked more muscular and my stomach felt firmer and more defined. “Okay I’m gonna just chalk this up to puberty for now cause it is way too early for this shit.” I shake my head and finish getting ready. My Dad shouts for me from the living room that if I don’t leave soon I’ll be late for 1st period. Damn why does high school have to start so early! My brain literally isn’t even awake until 10. 

I jog to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and the lunch money my dad always leaves on the table and race out the door, grabbing my bag on the way and hop onto my bike and speed off to school.

…..

After surviving the first half of the day, it was finally time for lunch. I got my usual, a bean burrito, some potato chips and a pepsi. Sitting down at my usual spot behind the cafeteria I began to chow down on my food, feeling hungrier than normal. And as if I could sense them, out of the corner of my eye I see Wingus, Dingus and Dumbo making their way towards me. I take a deep breath, preparing for another round of nagging. 

“Hey Jules! You mind if we chill with you for a bit?” Embry starts with a smile and plops down next to me. I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders. The other two follow suit and fill up the rest of the table I had chosen to sit at. I see Paul about to open his mouth to speak but beat him to the punch.

“Before you say anything, I already decided to meet up with Sam after school today, so you don’t need to keep harassing me about seeing him.” I huff out curtly and take a bite of my burrito. The three boys give each other a look before their stares come back to me. 

“Really? What made you change your mind?” Quil asked.

“My dad actually told me to, and I saw Sam yesterday. Felt like he was gonna drag my ass into the woods to ‘have his talk’, honestly scared the crap outta me” I mock shivered with a grin. The boys chuckled as well. 

We spent the rest of lunch, making small talk and catching up with each other. It was really nice to just hang with my friends again, without them nagging me about going to Sam.

“Hey Sam just texted me he wants you to meet him in a clearing a couple miles away from your house after you get home school, just go to your backyard and go from there.” Paul said after his phone buzzed. I nodded and set a mental reminder to go straight after school. We went our separate ways when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Walking to Chemistry I mentally prepared to once again get grilled by Mr. Knowitall for an hour. Little did I know that would be the least of my problems…. 

….

Half way through the ride home my stupid bike decided to die on me, so I had to walk AND push that hunk of metal all the way home. So when I did arrive at home after an hour of walking, my anger at the bike had festered greatly. If you looked close enough I’m sure steam would’ve been coming out of my ears. I tossed the bike to the ground and gave it a couple of kicks to the wheels for good measure, I stomped through the front door tossing my bag blindly. Continuing on towards the back of the house, not caring about how loud I was being.

“What the hell crawled up your ass Jules?” I heard my dad call out from the kitchen as I passed him.

“That fuckin useless piece of junk broke down and I had to drag it all the way here! God I hate that thing so fuckin much right now…!” I yell back, I hear him shout something about me cursing, but at this point I couldn’t give a flying rats ass. I had already made past the tree and just kept walking following what Paul told me to do. “This talk better be fucking worth it or I’m gonna punch him in the face so hard..” I grumble to myself. 

As I kept going, my rage continued to rise, to the point a migraine started to form. I had to stop and lean against a tree, the pain almost unbearable. All of the sudden my body started to feel hotter and hotter, I collapsed to the forest floor the heat and pain getting worse by the second. 

“W-what….The hell… Is happening… To me…?!” I pant out, the heat making it harder and harder to breath. Then I feel a snap and let out a blood curdling scream. It felt as though my bones were being broken and put back together over and over and over again. My vision clouded and blacking out at times. I felt another snap and screamed again, though this time instead it came out as a loud howl, like a wolf. The boiling pain started to go away as I lay on the moist leaf covered ground, small whimpers escaping my mouth.

After what felt like an eternity the pain was mostly gone, but exhaustion quickly took its place. Before I completely passed out I heard what I’d thought was footsteps, but couldn’t make out who it was.

“Hold on Julia...You're going to be alright…” Was the last thing I heard before the sweet nothingness of sleep pulled me under.

….

>>>>>>

A couple of countries away, brazil to be exact. Edward Cullen felt a sudden zap in his unbeating chest, jolting him out his self induced trance of sitting and staring at a wall. 

“Just ignore it..” He whispered to himself. “It’s nothing..I’m not going anywhere…” Thinking it has something to do with Bella.

>>>>>>

“Why the hell did she shift now of all times?! Julia seemed fine when we left school earlier..” Quil exclaimed as he, Sam, Paul and Embry dragged a very unconscious, very large shifted Julia through the woods to Sam’s house. 

“How the hell should we know? We all found her together dumbass.” Paul growled out.

“Enough! Let’s just get her to my place and call Billy and let him know what happened, then figure out what to do with her.” Sam barked out as they continued to carry the unconscious wolf. 

As the four kept traipsing through the woods, finally coming upon a small clearing with a quaint little house. Before they made it to the door though the once large wolf began to shift back to her human self.

“Emily!” Sam shouted out. A thin beautiful woman walked out the open front door. “Can you get some spare clothes, Julia Black shifted in the middle of the forest out of nowhere” Emily nodded and quickly jogged back inside as requested. The boys followed her and brought a very naked Julia into the house and took her to the main bedroom where Emily was waiting, they swiftly left the room, trying and failing not to take a peek, all except Sam of course. While waiting in the living room/kitchen Sam called Billy and explained that Julia had shifted on her way to meet with Sam and he asked what could have set her off.

“She did come home pretty angry, said something about her old bike broke down half-way home, I know strong emotions usually set you guys off on a normal day, how is she? Can I talk to her?” Billy replied

“Yeah that’ll do it.. She’s still unconscious at the moment I’ll call you when she wakes up” Sam said before hanging up on the man. 

A few hours later everyone was just chillin in the living room watching tv and eating dinner that Emily had made when they all heard rustling coming from the bedroom, the door was opened with a bang and a fuming Julia stomped out of the hallway. Her gaze found Sam’s and she marched up to him, her lips downturned into an almost feral looking growl.

“You better fucking explain what the Hell happened to me out there! What the fuck is going on?! I want answers now!” She yelled out straight at Sam’s face and shoving her finger into his chest. The rage and confusion clear on Julia’s face. Embry and Quil tried their best to contain their giggles at the relatively short woman barking at their stoic Alpha.

“I’ll explain everything to you Julia, just sit down and calm down before you hurt someone.” Sam told her as calmly as he could. She promptly sat down on the nearest chair with her arms crossed and her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“Spill. Now.”

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think in the comments and leave a kudos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this story will be a bit slow at times, just hold on with me please, also I don't really have a set schedule as of yet, but assume I'll post at least once a week

“Wait wait wait… So you're telling me that I am somehow a werewolf and all the anger and excruciating pain was me shifting?! And those Cullen’s are Vampires?! Is this some sort of sick joke?? You’re really expecting me to believe this bullshit?” Julia jumped up hysterically, bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache. She began to pace back and forth mutterting not so silently to herself. “This can’t be real, werewolves and vampires are just old stories that were supposed to be make-believe..” 

“Jules, remember when we were kids and had to go to those bonfires with our parents? And they told the story of the Cold Ones. They made a Treaty with one of your ancestors to never cross into our land, don’t you remember?” Embry stood up and walked carefully towards the unsettled teen. 

“Those are just ghost stories..My dad always said they were just stupid stories..” She looked up confused.

“Alright screw this.” Paul huffed and stood up, before she could blink Julia was being dragged out the door by Paul to the front yard. She tried to get his arm off of her, but to no avail. After getting a good enough distance from the house Paul finally let get of Julia. The others quickly follow them.

“What the hell dude? What’s your problem?!” She grunted, rubbing her wrist. Paul just rolled his eyes and turned away from the others, he began to strip out of his clothes leaving them in a pile on the dirt. “Uh Paul put your clothes on, this is getting ridiculous!” She tried to reason. Paul continued to ignore her, he closed his eyes and began to breath heavily, his body turning a bright red and the air around him seemed to shimmer with heat. In a split second moment Paul jumped up into the air, but once he hit the ground an enormous wolf stood in his place. Julia let out a small shriek as the giant creature stalked his way towards her. Julia ended up running into Embry as she moved backwards, he grabbed her by her arms to hold her steady.

“Hey Hey Hey it’s okay he’s not gonna hurt you, calm down Jules..” He said softly, Julia’s breathing slowed down a tad, but not by much. Her eyes kept flickering back and forth from Embry to Paul. The giant wolf slowly made his way closer to the two, he lowered himself to appear smaller, then rubbed his head against Julia’s hip.

“This is what I turned into? When I passed out?” She asked as she hesitantly put her hand on Paul’s head, giving him a little pat. 

“Yes, but now is the most important part. Training, so when your dad or someone else pisses you off, you don’t tear their face off.” Sam walked up staring her down.

“Alright then, let’s get going then.” Julia sighed.

….

Over the next few months Julia trained and patrolled and overall worked on her shifting, how to properly use her newfound stronger senses. She got the hang of it pretty quickly after her first initial shift. The one thing she couldn’t stand though was Sam constantly bossing her around, it got on her nerves so bad. But since Sam is the all powerful Alpha she had to listen to him to some extent. 

The thing that was troubling Julia the most was Bella, she hardly left the house these days, only going out to school. Charlie ended up telling Billy that Bella just sits in her chair all day staring out the window, basically a zombie at this point. Julia has tried to get in contact with the other girl, but hardly ever got a response from Bella, and if she did it was always something along the lines of ‘I’m busy’ or ‘Can’t talk right now’ which isn’t really any better. The whole situation is just weird, yeah what Cullen did was a dick move but Bella shouldn’t be this hung up about him. 

On other news that isn’t about the clumsy human, there has been a red headed vampire or leech as the pack call them, has been roaming around the territory every few weeks but they have scared her off every time and she hasn’t killed anyone yet.

Today Julia was working on tracking and differentiating all the smells and noises throughout the woods, starting with finding a scent and trying to find what it belonged to. For the past hour she’s been following what she hopes is a deer, its scent gamy with a touch of sweetness to it. Julia continued to chase after the smell until she came across a brightly lit meadow. She paused to admire the small yet aesthetic flowers that covered the entire ground. As she was about to leave, a light breeze fluttered it’s way through the clearing. Julia took a deep inhale and smelled the most captivating scent she’d ever had the pleasure of smelling. It was a perfect mixture of vanilla and apple-cinnamon with a slight under layer of musk. After sitting there and sniffing the air for a few minutes Julia wanted to desperately find whatever made this amazing smell, she looked around trying to find the direction the scent went, but a very loud and commanding howl from Sam knocked her out of her little sniffing trance. She huffed and ran back to the reservation, the delicious scent pushed to the back of her mind. 

….

After getting lectured by Sam for taking too long Julia finally was able to go home and relax, and catch up on her mostly forgotten homework. She was sitting on her bed reading when she saw an incoming call from Bella. 

“Huh wonder what’s goin on..” She thought out loud before answering the call. “Hey Bell’s what’s up?” She said enthusiastically.   
“Hey Julia, so I was just rummaging around the junkyard, and I found a couple of dirt bikes and I know that you like to tinker and work on stuff like this. So do you think I could bring them over and bond slash build heh” The other girl stuttered out, sounding as if she was thinking about something else. Julia pondered to herself why the hell timid little Bella would go to a junkyard and buy bikes, does not seem like something She would do at all. But hey if its getting her out of the house then go her then. 

“That sounds Awesome! Yeah totally bring them over, I've got plenty of parts and plenty of time!” The She-wolf replies. ‘Yah I’d have more time if it weren’t for Sam and the pack’ she thought begrudgingly to herself.

“Alright sounds like a plan I’ll be over in about 30 minutes” Bella said with joy.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not actually read any of the books, so time differences and stuff will be common,

Julia heard the rumbling of Bella’s old rust bucket of a truck rolling onto the Rez with her very convenient enhanced hearing and was prepared for the clumsy human. Julia then jogged out the door as the truck finally pulled up to the house and basically bum rushed the poor girl as soon as she stepped out of the truck.

“God where have you been Loca? I haven’t seen you in forever!” The shifter shouted as she bearhugged Bella and spun her around, lifting Bella a good 6 inches off the ground by accident.

“H-hey Jules-- Woah dude didn’t think you’d miss me that much..” Bella stuttered out in surprise at the sudden embrace. “How’d you do that? How are you so.. Buff?” She added once she was set back on the ground and had taken a good look at Julia. The other other girl flushed a deep red and muttered out something about working out a lot.”Anyways, how are you? How’s Billy?” Bella asked sheepishly.

“Doing good, just doing boring school stuff and working on my bike heh.. And my dad's alright, rolling around and doing his thing yah know Chief leader stuff.” Julia chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Oh that’s nice.. So yah the bikes I found were pretty stinkin cheap and I’d thought it would be cool to work on them and bond a little heh” Bella replied biting her lip and fidgeting around. Julia smiled at her and chuckled at her nervous habits, then looked over at the bed of the truck to see the two bikes covered in a tarp to protect them from the rain. 

“Sweet! Well let’s bust these puppies out and see what we got to work with” Julia said, opening the gate to the bed of the truck and yanked the tarp off. 

“Wait, those are pretty heavy….” Bella started to say as the other girl began rolling one of the bikes off the truck and actually lifted it up as if she were picking up a box of groceries. Bella’s jaw basically dropped to the floor as Julia set the first bike gently on the ground. “What the fuck dude?! Please tell me you're not on steroids or some shit ‘cause I really don’t want to take you to an intervention.” Julia stared at the other girl for a second before bursting out laughing, fanning her eyes to dry the tears forming.

“Me? An intervention? Dude you're the one that didn’t leave the house for months, besides I’m not on steroids or any other drugs. For one I ain’t got the money for stuff like that and two, well there’s not a two, I’ve just been working out a lot since the only people I get to hang out with are guys because my BEST girlfriend has been hiding in a cave like Batman.” Julia ranted and jabbed her index finger into Bella’s side with a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes and poked her back.

“Alright I get it I’m sorry.. But I’m better now I promise” Bella sighed.

“You better be, I really missed you Bells.” Julia smiled fondly. “Now enough talk! Let’s get to work!”

….

Over the next few weeks Julia and Bella worked together on the dirt bikes, well Julia worked while Bella mostly watched and handed stuff over. They talked and gossiped over menial things like stupid on and off again couples, over priced food and what not.

Once the bikes were pretty much done and ready to go, the two girls rolled them up to the dirt road and Julia briefly went over the mechanics on how to drive before Bella revved the engine and sped down the road. She didn’t get very far to say the least. Before they knew it Bella came up on a bump too fast and was vaulted over the bike and when she landed on the ground she smacked her head on a decent sized rock. Julia let out a shocked yell and jumped on her own bike and raced to Bella’s side and saw the blood leaking from her hair line. Julia then took the flannel that she was wearing around her waist and bunched it up and put it against the other girls head.

“Shit Bella! You shouldn’t have gone that fast dude! I know your clumsy but damn girl.” The Shifter rushed out as she lifted Bella off the ground and half into her lap. Bella looked around dazed before her gaze fixated on the other girl. 

“I wanna go again” She slurred out, blinking slowly.

“No way in hell am I letting you get back on that thing, you definitely have a concussion now.. Shit Charlie’s gonna kill me!” Julia shouted before picking Bella up princess style and began walking back to the truck. She’d get the bikes later.

Julia ended up driving Bella home and had to tell Charlie what happened. He did not look pleased one bit, though it was probably more worry then anger at this point. Julia profusely apologized quite a few times before leaving the Swan residence, to which Charlie responded that it wasn’t her fault that Bella gets in over her head sometimes. 

….

Later that night Julia had to attend a pack meeting for whatever purpose out by Sam’s house. Julia had shifted before she left her house and took the scenic route, trying to procrastinate as much time as she could. As she wandered through the trees she came upon the little meadow that she had found a couple months ago. The scent that had been so enticing to her had faded drastically in the short amount of time since she’d found it. Julia had thought she had smelled the same scent over the border that was apparently the vampire’s territory, which frustrated her to no end since Sam specifically ordered them to stay away and only cross the line if it was absolutely necessary. This really bugged Julia, it’s not like anything bad could happen right?   
When Julia finally arrived at Sam’s house and got a small lecture for being late from said man, then they started their little meeting. They went over stupid stuff like making sure everyone was keeping up with school and making sure to work on the tasks Sam assigned to   
to work on their shifter abilities.

The meeting itself didn’t last very long and it just ended up turning into a hangout session with Julia and Emily having some girl time making dinner for the rest of the pack since no else could cook to save their life. It was nice since Bella had been AWOL for months Emily and Julia had semi bonded over the testosterone filled, bullheaded men they had to deal with on the daily.

After they had finished dinner and most of everyone had left the house and Julia was about to leave, Sam came up and grabbed her by the elbow, stopping her in her tracks. 

“What’s up Sam? I gotta get home, it's late.” The shorter girl replied tiredly.

“Just wanted to tell you to try and stay away from the Swan girl. You're still new to shifting and could easily lose control and attack her. It also doesn’t help that she’s in with the Cullens” The Alpha said gruffly.

“Seriously? I’d never hurt Bella! She’s my best friend! You even said I have better control than the others had when they first shifted! And for another thing the Cullens haven’t even been in contact with her since her boytoy broke up with her..” Julia stated, her voice rising as she worked herself up.

“Julia just listen to me. The scars on Emily’s face are my doing. I got angry and lost control and we were already together at that point. I don’t want something bad to happen like that again, don’t go around her until you have more experience and control, I mean it.” Sam replied sternly, a growl coming out towards the end. Julia bowed her head in submission. 

“Fine..” She huffed out before turning away and walking out of the house and shifting, running home. 

….

More months go by since Julia and Bella’s last meeting, Julia in her own self imposed isolation since Sam basically forbade her from seeing Bella, Julia decided to just ignore Sam as well. Only hanging out with the other pack members. What also happened is that Seth and Leah Clearwater shifted which came to a bit as a shock to about almost everyone. With Leah most of all, since it was very rare for a female to inherit the shifter gene and they already had Julia. But they all got over their shock soon enough since Leah would snarl at anyone who brought it up. Thankfully to Julia, Leah shifting gave her another girl-friend to hang out with since Jules didn’t have anyone else really to talk to besides the boys and her dad. 

During this time Bella had kept on her little adventure spikes. Apparently she went out with some really sketchy biker dudes and some other weird adrenaline junky things. The only reason Julia found out was from when Charlie had come over to the house to visit Billy. And when asked why Julia hadn’t come around to see Bella, Billy simply told Charlie that she had been sick and not in the mood to really leave the house all that much. 

Fast forward a couple weeks and Julia was just taking a light jog down by the beach to clear her head after getting into a fight with Paul after he made really sexist jokes towards Julia and Leah. Julia had gotten a good few bites and kicks in before Sam had intervened and broken the two up. 

“God that man is so fucking stupid sometimes, he really has to learn to keep his mouth shut” She muttered to herself as she continued her run. When she got to a certain point at the beach where she could see the cliffs where Sam had made them all jump off into the murky and turbulent waters below, for ‘tradition’ as he put it. Julia was about to turn around and run back to her house when she caught a whiff of Bella’s familiar scent. She looked around the beach to see where the other girl was, when she saw out of the corner of her eye a small figure free falling off the aforementioned cliffs and splashing into the harsh and high tide waves below. 

“No..Bella no!..” Julia shouted as she moved into action, her feet running at a speed unnatural for normal humans and jumped into the freezing waters and swimming after Bella.

After minute after precious minute Julia searched for the clumsy and apparently suicidal teen to no avail, and just when Julia was about to give up, she saw a red hazy trail of blood in the distance leading straight to Bella’s unconscious body floating dangerously close to the huge shard rocks near at the bottom of the cliffs. Julia grabbed Bella and hauled her body back to shore and desperately began to revive her.

“Come on breath.. Breath damnit! Not like this please....” Julia sobbed out as she kept doing CPR and pushing her own breath into Bella’s lungs. The shifter continued for as long as she could until she surprisingly ran out of breath.Julia stared at Bella’s prone body, wishing, praying at anyone listening to bring the poor girl back from the brink.

But sadly nothing happened, no heartbeat, no breath coming out of her lungs. 

Bella was dead…

>>>>>

Alice Cullen jolted at her spot on the grey couch in Denali, the awful vision knocking the imaginary breath from her frozen lungs, her mind replaying the scene over and over of Bella swan, the girl Alice had so dearly hoped to be her new sister had just moments prior jumped of a tall cliff to her doom then the vision cutting to black. Alice searched the scene hoping to see something different play out or that it was some other unlucky girl taking her own life. But not, it was indeed Bella.

And even though Alice had seen the vision she could not fathom that it was true. Racing to her car and speeding off without even giving Jasper or anyone else a clue to where she was headed, to Forks, to Charlie Swan's house to get some answers.

….


End file.
